Salades
by Melie
Summary: Ou comment se servir de ses vacances en Vendée avec Machan Shido, Babel Madoka et Angie Akabane pour écrire un truc débile et délire...


**Titre :** Salades

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Série :** Get Backers

**Couple :** Ben ça a toujours pas changé…

**Genre :** Inspiré d'une histoire vraie.

**

* * *

Salades**

Ah, ces vacances… je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie je crois.

Cela a commencé dans le bar de Pore. J'étais passée y boire un café et discuter un peu avec Natsumi, lorsque Shido est entré. Il avait l'air un peu… mal à l'aise. Il s'est assis pas loin de moi et est resté silencieux quelques secondes.

**- **Ginji, a-t-il finalement lancé, tu fais quelque chose la semaine prochaine?

**-**Oui! A immédiatement répondu Ban. Il est en mission avec moi.

J'ai acquiescé, je venais de leur donner la mission, et Shido a paru un brin embêté.

**- **Que se passe-t-il? A demandé Kazuki.

**- **Kurodo m'a invité en vacances.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence, le temps que chacun assimile de qui il s'agissait et de ce que cela impliquait.

- Ben c'est génial! S'est exclamé l'homme au Jagan. Comme ça on te reverra plus et tu nous piqueras plus notre boulot!

**-** Ban chan!

**-** Bon, fit Kazuki, d'accord. je vois. Désolé, je pars avec Jubei…

**-** Je sais. Madoka a déjà insisté pour m'accompagner, mais j'aimerais bien emmener quelqu'un d'autre…

**-** Brise-cœur! La pauvre fille! Tu vas flirter sous son nez avec le malade des scalpels!

**-**Ban chan!

**-** Madoka est comme ma petite sœur, et cela ne la dérange pas que… bref, le problème n'est pas là.

**-** Je ne comprends pas, Shido…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le barman.

**- **Si, comme tu l'admets, tu sors avec Akabane, pourquoi refuser d'aller seul avec lui en vacances?

- C'est déjà assez difficile parfois d'éviter qu'il… me saute dessus… en temps normal, alors…

**- **Ah d'accord. Je vois.

Et personne ne pouvait accompagner le pauvre Beastmaster. Enfin, personne… sauf moi.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée embarquée avec Shido le Beastmaster, Madoka la violoniste aveugle et Kurodo Akabane, dit Docteur Jackal, pour deux semaines de camping dans un mobil home.

En parlant de ce satané mobil home, je ne compte plus le nombre d'ongles que je m'y suis cassés, le nombre de bleus que j'y ai récolté, le nombre de fois où je m'y suis égratignée.

Nous partîmes un jour ensoleillé. Le Docteur Jackal nous avait déniché une voiture, je préfère ne pas savoir comment.

Et c'était la première fois que lui et la jeune Madoka se croisaient.

**- **Vous êtes Akabane san?

**- **Oui.

**- **Bonjour Akabane san!

Rien qu'en voyant le regard que lui lança Kurodo, j'ai su exactement comment se passeraient ces vacances. Et je ne me suis même pas trompée, même pas!

Donc, nous sommes partis, nous sommes arrivés… il y a bien eu quelques épisodes mémorables en voiture, Madoka n'ayant pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation, enfin pas sur les longs trajets… heureusement qu'elle ne conduisait pas.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter en détail tout ce qui s'est passé en deux semaines, ce serait vraiment trop long…

Ah, élément important : Shido et Akabane dormaient dans des chambres séparées, à la demande express du Beastmaster. Et j'ai craint pour la vie de Madoka lorsque, après un tirage au sort, elle s'est retrouvée à dormir avec le tueur aux scalpels. Mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Pauvre gamine, si naïve…

Il ne l'a pas tuée, fort heureusement. Sans doute que son Shido lui en aurait voulu. Oui, son Shido. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que tout le monde, en commençant par moi et en terminant par Madoka, savait que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.

Je ne sais pas comment ils ont été amenés à se rencontrer, mais ça a été le coup de foudre, en tout cas pour Akabane. Bientôt, il est devenu comme l'ombre du maître des animaux. Pour trouver Shido, il fallait chercher un homme en noir. Et on trouvait. Toujours.

Et apparemment le maître des animaux a fini par céder. On les a vus discutant ensemble, le bras de l'un, devinez lequel, entourant la taille de l'autre… de plus en plus proches, pour résumer les choses.

Et Madoka dans tout ça? De toute manière, il était clair depuis le début que la pauvre petite n'avait aucune chance. Si elle était amoureuse de Shido, lui la considérait comme une petite sœur : il l'a avoué lui-même.

Parcontre, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait totalement assimilé le fait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

La preuve, le nombre de fois où elle lui a fait ses grands yeux…

**- **Bonjour Shido kun!

Généralement, il s'ensuivait un regard très foncé du Docteur Jackal. Shido était gêné, au départ en tout cas. Après, il en a joué. Et dire que c'est lui qui a voulu ces deux semaines d'abstinence… enfin, je m'égare là.

D'où j'étais partie? Ah oui, des chambres. Akabane et Madoka dans l'une, Shido et moi dans l'autre. Et ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Rien que le premier soir… nous avions à peine commencé à dormir qu'une ombre est entrée dans notre chambre et s'est allongée sur un lit… par le plus grand des hasards, celui de Shido… qui a immédiatement hurlé.

**- **J'AI DIT…

**- **Alors je tues la violoniste.

Gros blanc. J'ai voulu mettre les boules quiès, mais finalement… nan.

**- **Mais ça va pas dans ta tête!

**- **Si. Mais sa voix me donne des envies de meurtre.

**- **… la voix de Madoka?

**- **Oui mon petit Shido.

**- **Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule!

**- **Non mon petit Shido.

**- **Arrête tes prétextes à la con et va dormir! Dans l'AUTRE chambre!

Vous voyez le tableau? Et en vrai c'était encore mieux.

Je le comprends, le pauvre Jackal. Je l'ai entendue un peu plus tard, cette voix dont il parlait…

_"Bonne nuit Akabane saaaan!"_

Le ton de sa voix était inimitable. Dans la famille niaiserie, je tire la carte la plus terrifiante. Elle s'adressait à lui comme… à sa meilleure amie, peut-être.

Et c'est vrai aussi que je n'aurais pas aimé être dans la peau de Shido. Entre les propositions douteuses de Kurodo que seule Madoka ne comprenait pas, et Madoka elle-même qui le poursuivait… et je n'utilise pas ce terme à la légère.

Moi, au milieu de tout ça? Je bronzais. Ben oui, leurs affaires, moi je m'en fichais un peu... sauf pour les raconter après.

Il y a eu des esquisses de poursuites. Esquisses, parce que Madoka se viandait trois secondes après avoir commencé de courir après Shido. La pauvre… elle voulait s'amuser. C'est une gentille fille.

L'un des moments, pour ne pas dire LE moment le plus cocasse des vacances, a été ce fameux dîner.

On était là depuis une semaine environ, et Shido commençait à être lui-même las de son abstinence forcée. En tout cas, il n'était pas décidé à craquer, pas pour le moment du moins. Donc, solution logique : faire craquer Akabane.

Et ça a commencé avec la salade.

Imaginez la manière la plus suggestive au monde de manger la salade. Multipliez par cent. Mettez ça sous le nez de Jackal.

Voilà.

Et Madoka qui ratait ça… enfin, heureusement pour elle, il ne faut pas les traumatiser trop jeunes. Pas trop quoi.

J'ai failli lui dire de fermer les yeux, mais la pauvre est déjà aveugle de toute manière. Elle n'a probablement même pas su ce qui se passait. Elle n'a du entendre que les bruits de mastication, le couteau qui s'est malheureusement échappé des mains de Kurodo pour tomber par terre, et mon verre qui est parti rejoindre un monde meilleur.

Du coup… Kurodo s'y est mis aussi. Et moi qui venais de reprendre un verre.

Puis il y a eu le dessert. Et il a fallu que ce soit des glaces. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène. Maintenant, multipliez par cent ce que vous venez d'imaginer.

Voilà.

Le soir, j'ai fermé à clef la porte de la chambre. Pourtant, personne n'est venu frapper…

Bizarrement, nous avons mangé de la salade à tous les repas après. C'est devenu un véritable jeu entre eux deux…

Je vous laisse deviner qui a craqué le premier.

J'ai emmené Madoka voir des feux d'artifices ce soir là pour les laisser tranquille.

Voilà… les vacances sont passées vite, et il y a eu d'autres moments mémorables comme la danse, ou Akabane qui se baignait en manteau noir…

Mais ce dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie…

… c'est comment Shido mangea sa salade.

**FIN.**


End file.
